LED lamps have been achieving acceptance as replacements for the more common incandescent types of lamps because of their long life and reasonable power requirements. These uses are particlulary present in the automotive industry where lamps employing LEDs have been used as taillights and as stoplights, such as the required center high mount stoplight (CHMSL). However, even though the LEDs are solid state devices whose light output has increased over time, when driven at the power requirements necessary for some application, such as the aforementioned auto uses, the heat generated by the lamps becomes a problem requiring heat shields or heat dissipating additions, which increase the cost of the lamps. As the density of the LED sources increases as a function of increasing the light output of a lamp, for example, to use LEDs in headlight applications, the heat generated becomes a significant problem. Also, stacking density of the LEDs becomes a physical problem in and of itself.